Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure
The following story idea was created on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki by Laura steel and has been moved here. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure is an AMC Original Spin-Off series follows her Adventures of 3 Teenagers, Candace, Stacy, and Jermey are came to Town filled with Teenagers. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure Theme Song was Music & Peformed by Jonas Brothers. The Extended version of this song is sometimes known as "It's a Teenage Life". Tagline: Discover the Magic of Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano. Main Characters Candace Flynn is a 15 year old teen and she loves hanging out with Jeremy and Stacy. Being in an environment without her childish brothers, she loses her high strung attitude, and becomes more brave and daring. (Voiced by Ashley Tisdale} Stacy Hirano is the best friend of Candace Flynn and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cellphone. (Voiced by Kelly Hu) Jeremy Johnson is the boyfriend of Candace Flynn and the brother of Suzy Johnson. (Voiced by Mitchel Musso) Jenny is one of Candace's Friends from School (Voiced by Isabella Murad) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is a daughter of Doofensmirtz. She is 16 years old. (Voiced by Olivia Olson) The Enchanted Princess is a Magical Teenage Girl who creats many good dreams to everyone in the world she is a really nice and beautiful girl. (Voiced by Beyonce) Baby Poof is a fairy baby founded by Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano he is the very fist fairy baby born in thousands of years. (Voiced by Tara Strong) Major Characters The Teen World Council- 'Three magical teenage boys, who created Teen World, as a summer vacation spot for teenagers. (Voiced by The Jonas Brothers) 'Coltrane is a Friend of Jeremy Johnson. He is the guitarist in his band, Jeremy and the Incidentals, and a love interest to Stacy Hirano. (Voiced by Corbin Bleu) Albert 'is afriend of Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy. He knows alot of ninja moves and has a crush on Stacy. He is frenemies with Coltrane due to because they always fight for Stacy's love. (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) [[w:c:phineasandferb:Charles Pipping IV|'Charles Pipping IV]] is a teenage boy Candace meets in Teen World England. (Voiced by Dominic Wood) Amanda 'is Candace's Future Daughter in Teen World Future. (Voiced by Jennifer Stone) 'Derek Dukenson is a foreign exchange student from Sweden. Nicolette is Jeremy Johnson's attractive cousin with an Australian accent. (Voiced by Sahe Brewster) Bobby Nelson is a local Teen World surfer in Teen World Beach. Johnny is Vanessa's crush. Lacey is Vanessa 's friend. Mandy is the older sister of Thaddeus and Thor. (Voiced by Aliki Theofilopoulos) Mindy is a teenage girl living in the town of Teen World, Candace's Rival. [[w:c:phineasandferb:Wendy|'Wendy']] is a hyperactive, enthusiastic teenage girl. (Voiced by Brenda Song) Nick Angler '''is the most greatest fisher in Teen World. '''Buck Morris is the most strongest teen in Teen World. Sierra is a teen model and friend of Mandy. Phineas,Ferb and Isabella- There are the only kids that escaped Suzy but become friends with Candace and Stacy to hide from the other teens but Phineas and Ferb are Candace's true brothers that sometimes cause a lot of trouble. Villains The Anti-Fairies are the magical race that are the exact opposite of Fairies, they appear in this series with the goal of draining the positive energy of Teen World, by changing fun things in the city into scary things. Anti-Cosmo is Cruel, Evil, Possesses a Genius-Level Anti-Fairy, Ruler of Anti-Fairy World and father of Foop. (Voiced by Daran Norris) Anti-Wanda is Anti-Cosmo's wife and the mother of Foop. (Voiced by Susan Blakeslee) Foop is the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. He is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousand of years. He plans to take over Teen World and call it Foop World. (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Mitch is a villian and trying to capture all the animals in the world. He also keeps them in a cage. (Voiced by David Mitchell) Robot Vicky is a villain who wants to destroy Candace and Stacy. (Voiced by Grey DeLise) Crockbot 9000 is a Child-Like Android Created by Dr. Doomsday his main mission is to destroy the resources of Teen World. (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Dr. Doomsday is a Pickle Jar Headed Mad Scientest who tries to take over Teen World.(Voiced by Daniel Brochu) Timmy Turner the Masked Magician is a Evil Magician with his Dark Magical Powers to put Teen World to The Magic of Darkness. (Voiced by Tara Strong) The Evil Lake Teen Monster is the giant sea monster who terroizes the Teenagers and try to keep Lake Teen to himself. (Voiced by Chris Rock) The Eliminators is a magical alien space robot who try to Elimate Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Jeremy Johnson and destroy Teen World. (Voiced by Jim Cummings, Charlie Adler, Frank Welker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Tom Kenny, Billy West, John K., and Eddie Murphy) The Destruct-inator is the Giant Magical Evil Alien Space Robot that Transformed, and his Magical Power that Turn Teenage Earth into Ball of Metal with Eliminator's Face on It. (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Demon Dragon is a Evil Dragon and his plan is to try to destroy Teen World England. (Voiced by Jackie Chan) Suzy Johnson is a Little Girl who Hates Candace and tries to turn Teen World into Kid World. (Voiced by Cree Summer) The Darkness is a Giant Dark Black Dream Hole who created many Nightmares and sends into Teen World. (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) The Big Brain: He sets out his minions and makes everyone dumb and his hideout is at the Teen World Library. (Voiced by Seth McFarlene) Duncan '''is a new boy at Teen World he also has superpowers and his plan is to rule and destroy Teen World. His super powers are fire breathing, super strength, throwing fireballs, ultimate kick, and flight. (Voiced by '''John DiMaggio) Weather Controler '''is a new villian and he contols the wetaher in evil ways and in the episode Weather Contoler he causes bad weather in Teen World.(Voiced by '''Tim Allen) Places Teen World is a magical city where teenagers came along with Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Jeremy Johnson. Teen World Hotel is the place in Teen World where most teenagers spend their summer vacation at. Teen World Mall - A common place where most teens hang out. Teen World Superduper MEGA Superstore is a store where teens buy stuff. Sandwich Town is a resturant that Jeremy owns. Teen World Hospital is where injured or sick teens go. Teen World Jail is where criminal teens go. Mr. Slushee Burger - A hit restaraunt in Teen World, in which Jeremy works at. Anti Fairy World is the home world of the Anti-Fairies. Unlike Teen World, which is bright Teenage-ish with a colorful blue sky and a Shiny Yellow Sun, Anti-Fairy World is dark and blue with a blood red sky in the dark side of the woods. The ruler of this world is Anti-Cosmo. In "Oh No! It's Anti-Fairies!", Candace and Stacy uses her strong girly girl power to turn Anti-Fairy World into Cute Storybook Land, and turn Anti-Fairies into Care Bears. Teen World Heaven is a Magical Place in Teen World Up-Side of the clouds where dead teens go. Teen World Beach is a large beach East on Teen World [[Teen World England|'Teen World England']]- A part of Teen World for British Teens, among them is Charles Pipping IV. [[Teen World Future|'Teen World Future']]- Teen World in the future, Candace's future daughter Amanda lives here. Teen World Summer Festival is a festival with water slides food and drinks also music. Teen World Pizza Time Theater is a place where teens go eat pizza and other snacks and watch movies. Anti-Cosmo's Castle is the home of Anti-Cosmo and the main capital of Anti-Fairy World. It is here where the Anti-Fairies Gather to discuss their plans for world domination. Here Anti-Wanda gave birth to Foop in the episode Anti-Poof. [[Teen World Lake |'Teen World Lake' is]] a lake for housing,where teens like to take a swim or fish. Downtown Teen World '''is a place where all the major shops, the office buildings and the Pizza Time Theater is located at. '''Teen World Gym is where teens work out. Eliminator's Castle 'is the Eliminators secret hideout deep in the Teen World Forest and on the walls they display plans on how to eliminate the teens. [[Teen World Forest|'Teen World Forest '''is]] where teens camp or hike and Candace, [[Stacy|'''Stacy]] and''' Jeremy go camping in '''"It's a camp life" Teen World Library '''is Big Brain's hideout in Brain Seekers '''Teen World Park '''is a big park with trees, animals, a stage, and a pond also Battle-tron 6000 tried to destroy it '''Teen World Post Office '''is where the teens sent there mail across other lands and Derek Dukenson works there '''Teen World's Evil Superduper MEGA Superstore: '''Is a superstore only for villians they have weapons, stuff food, and trampolines.' ﻿'Meap's Planet''' is the home sweet home of Meap and Mitch. Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin offs Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Jenny Category:AMC Original Programming